Supporter
by BR0K3NSiNZ
Summary: "This is impossible! How am I supposed to pull this off? Shishou!" "I have faith you can manage it. Don't slip up."


Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.

* * *

><p>Once every two year, eligible people come from all over to attempt to summon a supporter. This year, the exam is held in Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves in the Land of Fire. For days now people had been arriving nonstop, but today is the last day for admittance into the village. At noon the main gates would close and the exam would officially begin. But until that time, outsiders might wander around the village or wait in their prepared inns or go register their names. But for our locals however…<p>

"Just you watch teme, I'll summon a stronger supporter than you!"

"Hn. Dobe. You'll have to pass the written exam first."

"EH? There's a written exam?"

The sudden outburst caused many of the other customers to glance weirdly at the group of friend chilling with ramen before they had to arrive at the meeting place for the exam.

A dark haired boy with gravity defying hair is calmly sipping at his tea and watching with amusement along with his other friends as a blond haired blue eyed boy with faint whisker like marks on his face is having a full blown panic attack.

"AH! SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Said boy clutches at his hair, frantically walking around the room, eyes wide.

"Naruto! You're disturbing the other customers!" The owner Teuchi exclaims at the young boy. But he paid the old man no mind, opting instead to continue hysterically shouting.

"N-Naruto-kun…" A timid female with dark purple hair and pale white eyes stuttered through her sentences in an attempt to talk to the blond. When the blond didn't respond, however, another boy with long brown hair bearing eyes resembling the stuttering girl's stood up and walked over to the oblivious blond.

The long haired male grabbed the boy known as Naruto as slammed him into the wall.

Snapping out of his own world said boy gulped and asked nervously, "W-what is it Neji?" After all, it's never a good thing to have a Hyuuga glaring at you.

"Don't ignore Hinata-sama"

"Dai-Daijoubu ne Neji-niisan"

"What's wrong Hinata-chan?"

Said girl blushed and twiddled with her fingers, "th-they're just going to q-question you to see if you w-would properly t-take care o-of your supporter be-before they a-allow you to t-try to summon."

At this the blond calmed down with a relieved sigh before he realized he had been tricked and launched himself at the dark haired male. "Teme! You lied to me!"

"Hn, idiot."

Moments later, the few remaining customers had left as the friendly fight between these two threatened to escalate when the bushy browed idiot in the group joined in the 'youthful fight' as he called it. Neji sat away from the fight next to a girl with twin buns who shook her head at their stupidity. Meanwhile, a chubby kid with swirls on his cheeks was stuffing his face with chips besides a sleeping boy with spiky ponytail and a different dark haired boy who was sketching something in the book he always carries with him. Hinata looked between the three of them worriedly, uncertain who she should cheer on while a long haired blond girl screeched at the boys for hurting her 'precious Sasuke-kun' and another boy with fang marks on his cheek was laughing as they spilled ramen all over each other. Teuchi surveyed the damage to his store and groaned aloud. This continued for a while before a boy wearing sunglasses spoke up for the first time.

"Exam."

At this, everyone froze, wide eyed that they forgot, before they sprung into action. The fighters quickly shook the ramen out of their clothes best that they could and the blond girl woke the sleeper. "Troublesome." Before they all ran out the door in a flash, leaving behind a semi-destroyed shop and dust in their wake.

By the time they reached the testing location the group of friends was breathing heavily as Naruto slammed aside the door.

"D-Did we m-make it?" Naruto asked.

"I-I think we have a-a few minutes to s-spare," the kid with the brown hair and fang marks replied.

"Hn. Dobe."

"Shut up teme! This is all your fault!"

"Hn."

Naruto was about to talk back when he was cut off by someone elbowing his side. At this Naruto looked up and immediately shut his mouth.

Everyone gathered there was looking at them. Naruto scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

A man wearing a flak jacket with a scar across the bridge of his nose stepped forward. "Please enter and be quiet so we may begin."

At this, Naruto and his gang walked over to a corner and sat down. As soon as they sat the man previously started talking again.

"Welcome to this year's entrance exam. My name is Umino Iruka and I will be your proctor for this exam. As you may already know, but if you do not, not allow me to refresh your memory. This exam is divided into two parts. The first part is to determine if you are fit to handle a supporter. You will be asked to answer a few questions and we will judge if you are sincere, don't try to lie. We do not need shinobi who use supporters for harm or other stupid objectives and we do not need shinobi who will abuse their supporter. If we deem you suitable, you will move onto the second part, which is the actual summoning. If you are able to summon a supporter you will be given a cloth headband with your village symbol on it. This is proof that you are allowed to enroll in your village's academy. You will only be officially recognized as a shinobi once you graduated from the academy and received the official forehead protector. Anyways, if you fail you may try again next time but there is no guarantee that you would be able to summon a supporter. Some people just don't have one. Now, we will call you into a different room one by one to start the first part, we understand if you wish to keep your reasons a secret."

As soon as Iruka finished speaking the other shinobis behinds him stepped forward and called off names from a clipboard they're holding.

When that was completed, the examinees who passed the first part returned to the original room where one shinobi was waiting for them. The others had somehow disappeared. "Alright then, if you would follow me please." The examinees followed the shinobi outside the academy where a bunch of newly created summoning circles with kanji writing were drawn onto the ground with ink while others are in the process of being created by the previously missing shinobis.

Iruka was working on a circle, but when he saw the examinees approaching he got up off the ground and traded spots with the approaching shinobi, handing the newcomer his brush.

"Welcome to the second part of the exams. As you can see, these are summoning circles. And no, you won't have to draw one every time you wish to summon your supporter. That wouldn't be practical during battles. Eventually you would learn to create a smaller version of the summoning circle on a scroll that you can carry around and easily access anytime. But since this is your first time summoning your supporter this is what you will be working with. Choose a circle and stay on the outside. Use the kunai left on the ground to create a small wound and let the blood drip in the center of the circle. Three drops should be enough. It may take a few moments for your supporter to appear. When you're done, a shinobi will hand you your headband, or you may leave straight away if you failed to summon. Good luck."

After Iruka finished speaking, the examinees each walked over to a circle.

"Just you all watch! I'll summon the strongest one and beat you all! Dattebayo!"

At this the other examinees glared at the blond idiot while his friends smacked their foreheads, ignored him or ... yelled out "I accept your youthful challenge!"

And so after the initial summoning, a huge majority starts to leave due to lack of a supporter while others such as the blond idiot is doting on their supporter while others still is staring…glaring at their circle.

Naruto looked up to brag to his companion but upon seeing the empty circle yelled out, "Oi Sasuke-teme, don't tell me you don't have one!" At this the other's looked at the boy known as Sasuke with shock over their faces, though some are better concealed. They had never doubted he wouldn't get one on first try. After all, those within clans are most likely to obtain a supporter, especially ones from the main family.

Sasuke simply looked away and started to move towards the exit, ignoring the looks on his friends faces. He couldn't bear to. The only thing on his mind right now is, _'damn, what am I supposed to tell otou-san.' _

At the sight of his departure, his friends started to follow after receiving their headband. That is, until a reaction from Sasuke's circle caught their eye revealing…_a pink haired girl?_

* * *

><p>At first, I was going to call them 'summoner' instead of 'shinobi', but it sounded..weird. So I decided to stick with the term 'shinobi' since technically, they are still in shinobi world and doing shinobi stuff. The only thing that changed is that they have a partner now. But it doesn't change the concept too much...bleh. I'm confusing myself and most likely you too trying to explain this. Ack, just review and you'll understand it the next chapter :]<p>

I tried to incorporate more japanese terms into the story, but I wanted to post this and was too lazy to go back and change some things. Do tell me if I'm incorrectly using japanese or if I have any grammar mistakes. I know for sure I have a few...too lazy :P

REVIEW! I'll give you virtual cookies :3


End file.
